The Searchers
The Searchers are a large, secretive group of trainers that are aiding Team Rocket in the war. They're led by a man named Searcher. Notes Parugi, the Searcher will be mostly wiped out by the Ten Darkrai when the RPG resumes, which should take care of my group. :D - Nuju Nui History The Searchers, while Team Rocket was making its ascent to power, were quietly gathering members and infiltrating every other society and organization on the planet. They, under the leadership of Searcher, grew in power and numbers until they rivaled Team Rocket, though none knew of their existence. The Searchers continued to grow and expand as Team Rocket asserted itself as the ruler of the regions. They aided Team Rocket by supplying the latter with numerous Pokemon from the Searchers many breeding projects. The Searchers continue to supply Team Rocket with these Pokemon. When Team Liberty entered the war, the Searchers immediatly sent several spies to the new group, learning the secrets of the team. The war between the opposing teams began, with the Searchers waiting patiently for one side to overcome the other. However, when the war escalated, Searcher decided to lead his group into the war on Team Rockets side. He himself headed out on his own to find and recruit Legendary Trainers and Pokemon. Throughout all this time, the Searchers had captured several Legendary Pokemon; a Mew, a Darkrai, a Cresselia, and a Lugia. These Pokemon aided the Searchers many of their ventures. Trying to get another Legendary, the Searchers captured Azelf, but Mesprit saved its fellow and the two fled to Snowpoint City. This led to the capture of the pair by Jason Alco, much to Searcher's anger. After this, Searcher decided that he had to go out on his own, commanding his organization through his secretary, Ariana. He ordered the attack on Ho-Oh, which almost succeded, but failed due to the timely appearance of the Legendary Beasts. Searcher also summoned his four S Commanders to the peak of Mt. Coronet, where they helped prevent the destruction of the world by Shade. The Order of the Searchers The Searchers organization is very organized and secure to ensure its longevity. Searcher Searcher (or The Searcher), which is the title of the head of the organization, is the main commander of all the Searchers assets and powers. He or she appoints the S Commanders and maintains the business of the Searchers in general. There has only been one Searcher, Wil Holtman. The S Commanders The S Commanders are a group of four of the most powerful trainers in the Searchers, though none of the Searchers know this besides Ariana and Searcher. They are the heads over the four different divisions of the Searchers, Science, Breeding, Training, and Agents. The group meets every other day to update and infom each other and keep the Searcher organization running. Along with being the strongest trainers in the organization, each of them is specifically hand-picked because of different traits and abilities that make them more useful than usual agents. They answer only to the Searcher. Each of the S Commander trains a succesor in the case of death or capture. These new trainers are also picked by Searcher. Lucia Hartwell Lucia Hartwell, the S Commander over the Agents department, is considered the second-in-command to Searcher. A woman reaching the middle of her fifties, Lucia walks upright and proud, though she always speaks in an emotionless voice that is as sharp as ice. She betrays no emotion on her features, her graying blonde hair is always tied in a bun on the back of her head. She wears a crisp, clean, gray business suit with the jagged, lightning-blue S on her left shoulder. Lucia never hides from the truth and she puts the Searcher's agents through extremely rigorous training. Anna Woodward Anna Woodward, a young woman in her early twenties, is the S Commander over Breeding. Under her direct care, the Searchers output massive amounts of Pokemon that are sent to the Training departement to be trained. Considered to be the weakest of the S Commanders, though still extremely strong and formidable, Anna is the greatest of the S Commanders for hand-to-hand combat, in which there are few that can best her. She has ear-length brown hair that is slightly spiky. She wears black what-looks-like-denim pants and blue polos. Her pants look and almost feel like denim, but are actually elastic so she can fight well. Horace Montgomery The S Commander over the Science department, Horace Montgomery, heads all of the new research that the Searchers undertake. He personally supervises the development of new technology and the experiments of Pokemon's powers affects on various environments and objects. Through these experiments, the Science department has developed high-tech weaponry that controls the elements like Pokemon do. Horace, a man reaching the end of his thirties, has shoulder length, fiery red hair that is usually tied up in a ponytail. Unlike many scientists, he is fit and strong, though not overly so. He always wears a long, white, lab coat that has many pockets. Underneath this, he wears a blue t-shirt and brown pants. His department has created the following known creations: *The S Orb *A small, black metal box built to accomodate a glowing sphere of light. Many more have been built, but have not been revealed in the RPG. Bruen Pierce Bruen Pierce heads the Training department, where the Searcher Pokemon are trained and prepped for battle. He ensures that Searcher Pokemon are ready to fight and that they are fit and prepared for any situation; just like how the Agents are trained. Bruen, a young man in his mid-twenties, has messy, dirty blond hair that hangs nearly to his eyebrows. His piercing blue eyes seem to look right through someone's soul. He, like Horace, is tall, and fit. He usually wears a dark blue t-shirt under a brown jacket. Considered to be only second in power to Lucia, Bruen trains when he isn't supervising his department. Soon to be: Evan Tierra Evan Tierra is the newest of the S Commander trainees and will take over Bruen's position when the latter is either killed or captured. Formerly: Kayne Boden Kayne Boden, the first S Commander over Training, trained Bruen Pierce to become the next S Commander; this was Searcher's orders. His brown eyes are like steel and they betray nothing of his incredible memory. A master of persuasion and hypnosis, Kayne can coax the most important secrets from even the greatest minds. He has driven many people insane with his techniques, which he perfects constantly. His near-photographic memory helps him remember these techniuques, allowing him to create more and more. Kayne has short, brown hair. He usually wears regular pants and a black jacket over a grey shirt; the jacket bears the electric-blue symbol of the Searchers. In his pocket he carries a small speaker that he uses to change his voice to enhance his different techniques. After being captured by Team Liberty, Kayne was relieved of his speaker. Greater Lieutenants Greater Lieutenants are a step below S Commander. They supervise the Lesser Lieutenants and all of the agents below them. The G.L. of each department hold a meeting twice a week, where they gather information from the Lesser Lieutenants and plan out the details of the S Commander's orders. They supervise the transportation for their groups. Lesser Lieutenants Lesser Lieutenants are a step below Greater Lieutenants and they head the main agent body. They gather information from their agent groups and then present it to the Greater Lieutenants. Along with this, they meet once a week and work out the tiny details of the S Commander's orders. They plan out a part for each of the agents in their groups and assign it to them. They supervise the transportation for their groups, as directed by the Greater Lieutenants. Two Lesser Lieutenants have appeared in the story: Kylie Summers and Rork Anorn. Both appear to have fairly strong Pokemon, though not all of them are third evolutions. Agents Reular agents make up the majority of the Searchers. They are virtually everywhere, hiding in secret and sending information back to their bases or their Lesser Lieutenants. Intergrated into every society and organization (besides the PokeCenters), they listen and watch, waiting and striking, if ordered. Bases Only one Searcher Base has been revelealed in the RPG: the Main Headquarters. This is where the four department's main locations are and where Searcher's office is. Other bases are found throughout the four regions, each having a purpose and special design. There is one other base that can rival the Main HG for size; the one where the S Commanders head their departments. Notable Members *Wil Holtman *Evan Tierra *Ariana *Lucia Hartwell *Anna Woodward *Bruen Pierce *Kayne Boden *Horace Montgomery Team Rocket The Searchers are allied with Team Rocket, to whom they have given massive amounts of Pokemon. Searcher has also contacted Sleight about the S Orb, to sell it for mass-production. Other transactions have taken place since the rise of Team Rocket. The Searchers have also aided Team Rocket in the war by helping them collect allies to figh in the war. The Searchers have also tried to eliminate Team Liberty members, but have so far failed. Actions *The Searchers created the S Orb, which led to more mind-control in the world. *Wil Holtman ordered the Searchers to eliminate Team Liberty. These attacks failed, but told Team Liberty what side the Searchers were on. *The Searchers supplied Team Rocket with Pokemon, which led to the latter's greater power. Category:Factions